Message in a bottle
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: [Au] Oneshot. Takao finds a special message floating in the sea. In it is a declaration of love for him? TyTa BryRei


**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thing.

**Warning**: Oocness and abit stupid

-----------------------

Tala POV

I'm holding a pathethic bottle. With an also pathethic message in it. With thoughts so pathethic that only my pathethic brain can think.

And now I've just gone crazy talking to myself..

_They say you'd get your wish if you put your message in a bottle and bring it out to the sea.._

What do I have to lose?

-----------------------

Normal POV

_God, God, God. He's going to pass my locker. Hide! Takao, You dolt! _

Takao turned around and hide his face in the locker. The orangehead looked at him curiously. And raised an eyebrow. Before turning his attention back to Bryan.

"I see, isn't this a new style." Takao looked at his best friend strangely.

"Stuffing your face in the locker style. I like it." Takao gave Rei a playful shove.

"Oh shut it. Don't act like you never tried it before."

"ME? Please. I won't act that lovesick."

"You calling me lovesick. How 'bout this. _Bryan. Oh. Bryan. How I want to bask in your wonderful ambience." _Takao fluttered his eyes.

"I DO NOT!" Takao rolled his eyes and put his books back to his locker.

"Anyways, I need to train for the upcoming track competition. So I'm off to the beach then." Rei smiled and waved.

"Anything happens.." He put his hand to his ear. _Call me._

Takao smiled and nodded. Slinging his bag over his shoulder. he waved goodbye.

-----------------------

Normal POV

Pant.Pant.Pant.

"Huff,Huff,Huff." Takao was sweating all over and panting.

He wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"I guess I should take a rest." He walked over to the beach and looked over to horizon. It really was beautiful. But something caught his eyes.

Argh. I can't stand people throwing bottles into the sea. That stinks.

He walked over to the bottle briefly picking it up. His eyes widened. There was a message in the bottle.

_I thought things like this was for little kids._

He opened the bottle taking to roll of paper out and stretching it out so he could read it.

_Hey,_

_I'm 18 now. yeah I know, childish. But I just need this one wish to be granted. If you could, could you make this one guy fall in love with me? Oh, I'm a guy too. In the surfer's team. Well I was wondering if you could make my midnight haired angel fall in love with me. His a junior in school but he's a beauty. He has silky midnight locks and beautiful stormy eyes that you can't look away. And when he runs, I swear it's as though his gliding. I guess you should know that his in the track team. Well I was wondering could you make my midnight haired angel fall in love with me._

_PS: Yeah that neko friend of his. Yeah can you let him fall in love with My bud, Bryan? Yeah thx._

_To whoever you are._

Takao blushed bright red. He was the only one in the track team with midnight hair and stormy eyes. I mean how unusual is that colour anywayz.

I have to tell Rei.

--------------------------------

"You're not lying to me, right?" Takao took the book out from his locker and nodded.

"So you mean..." Takao nodded.

"Bryan likes me?" Takao slammed the locker.

"Rei,I'm talking about the one who wrote the letter." He waved the letter in front of Rei's face.

_"_Sorry, I should have paid more attention." Takao rolled his eyes. And was about to close his locker when he saw Tala.

He hid himself just like the other day.

Rei smiled and winked at Takao.

"I still love that style." Takao sticked out his tongue at Rei.

------------------------------------

Normal POV

_Friend's with Bryan. He's spying on me when I'm running. And -_

"Hey Takao."

"Hey Max." The blonde friend of his gave his usual genki smile.

"Max?"

"Yeah Taka?"

"I was wondering.." Max gave him a weird look.

"Have you've seen anyone hanging around from the surfer's team during track team's practice?"

"Erm, No. Not really why?"

"Well I got this letter, you see.." Max had it figured it out.

"Love letter, huh? I think I've seen Tala hanging around here with Bryan some time." Max smirked.

"Tala? You're joking. It's no fun when you're teasing me like this, Max." The blonde shrugged.

"I'm not joking Taka. Anyway we're running now you coming?" Takao nodded and ran out with Max to the field.

The sun was shining brightly out and some of the seniors were already running. So Takao and Max started jogging. Takao turned around so he won't face the bright sun. But when he looked at the stadium entrance was an orangehead. He stopped running and stared at the figure. Though it was far away, he knew that person was watching him.

_Tala..._

----------------

Normal Pov

"That's a good thing Takao! Why are you so edgy now. I mean the guy you like likes you, maybe you should tell him."

Takao stuffed his track shirt and short into his bag. Track team practices is over, he had already showered and now was bombarded by questions from Rei.

"Now I have Bryan, And you have Tala, isn't that great?"

"Rei."

"Then we can have double dates. And we can-"

"Rei"

"Maybe Max will come with Oliver. You know how much he's crush-"

"REI!" Rei was broken out of his string of words as he faced Takao.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if he likes me. Maybe I saw wrongly. It could just be another orangehead."

"There's no one else with an orangehead. I mean how can you miss his pointyhead." Takao glared at him.

"Sorry, I forgot it was the pointyhead that turns you on, isn't it?" Takao blushed beat red.

"Oh shut up." Takao took out a letter and show it too Rei. Rei took it and examined it carefully.

"What's this?"

"It's for Tala. Could you please please please give it to him." Indeed it was a letter to Tala which he wrote during the break.

"How am I going to find him?"

"He'll probably be with Bryan at the beach. If you find Bryan, you'd find Tala." Rei nodded and smiled, waving the letter with him.

"Don't worry 'bout anything. I mean you and Tala are friends right? He won't reject you."

"Thanks Rei."

"No Prob. Anything for a friend." Takao smiled. _Anything for Bryan, huh?_

-------------------------

Normal Pov

_I am not sneaking on my best friend, I'm merely checking if he was going to find Tala and give him the letter._

Takao Kinomiya was now behind the rocks at the beach, spying on his best friend. Or he was just walking by. Either way he found Rei talking to Bryan.

"Nice view, huh?" a hoarse voice said.

Takao yelped, nearly losing her balance. He clung to the rocks of the wall and looked down where the voice had come from. A boy in blue-and-white rash guard and surf shorts stood just below, grinning up at him.

"Tala!" Takao clapped his hands to his chest."What's the big idea, sneaking up on me?" He said putting his hands on his hips. But he clearly wasn't angry.

"I'd say you're the one doing the sneaking," Tala said, folding his arms across chest and leaning casually on the wall as he had walked up to him while they were talking.

"I'm not sneaking," Takao replied. "I'm spying on Rei and that loony friend of yours."

"Bryan's with Rei?" Tala raised an eyebrow. "What are they doing?"

"They're shaking hands and-" Takao squinted to get a better look. "I think they're.." He leaned back in surprise. "...Thumb wrestling?"

"Figures." Tala gasped in mock horror. "The guy has no idea how to treat the one he loves. I think he needs a lesson from the master.

Takao played along with him. "And how do you treat the one you love?"

Tala widened his eyes. _I should tell him right now and get over with the big heartache._

Tala stepped up on the jutting stone and pulled himself easily beside Takao.

"Well if I really like the person. I would want to..hold his hand." He slipped his hands under Takao's hands and laced his finger's through Takao's. "Like this."

The touch of Tala's hands against his skin sent a jolt through his body. Inside his mind was screaming. _He likes me! He likes me! _But on the outside he fought to keep his cool

For a moment they just stood there smiling at each other. Then Tala shifted his gaze to look at Bryan and Rei. "So why are we spying on them?"

Takao bit his lip. This was the perfect moment to tell Tala about finding his message in the bottle, and his plan to have Rei deliver his special reply. But all he could think about was that his hand was holding His own's. "I was just curious." Takao mumbled.

Tala didn't let go of his hand. "Curious about what?"

"Curious to see if you were with him.." Takao admitted, embarrassed. "But you aren't. You're here. With me." He glanced at their entwined fingers. "Holding my hand."

Tala grinned and kissed the hand. "It's a nice hand."

----------------------

Oh ya the last part wasn't mine.


End file.
